the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Ascardia/@comment-4694601-20151206220508/@comment-4694601-20151208084956
Hi! Alles klar werde ich machen. Wie gesagt, wenn du möchtest das ich es zurückrevertiere, dann einfach bescheid sagen. Wenn ich deine Bestätigung habe, kann ich mich auch kurz Bot-Flaggen und dann mein Gewuschtel wieder zurücksetzen. Ich komm einfach manchmal in diesen "Editier-Flash" v.v Deshalb Entschuldigung meinerseits, es war wirklich nicht böse gemeint! Hast du vielleicht Skype oder irgendwas ähnliches? Ansonsten schreib ich dir hier deine Nachrichtenseite voll. Wäre nur ne Option, denn auf Skype bin ich fast 24/7 online. Nur so als Angebot :) Das mit den Hyperlinks bzw Links die auf Seiten mit Löschanträgen hinlinken ist mir bewusst (dazu gibts ja auch ne Spezialseite). Das hab ich bewusst erst NICHT editiert, um eben auf deine Reaktion abzuwarten, denn wenn ich das editiere/korrigiere, dann aber wieder rückgängig machen muss ist das für dich und mich viel Arbeit, die man sich erstmal erspaaren kann. Ascardia sagte: Aber bei einer Umbenennung der Seiten mit dem Zusatz (Roman) oder (Serie) bedeutet das man erneut alle Seiten durchegehn muss um dort alle Hyperlinks umzuändern da dort eigentlich schon alles mit den eigentlichen Seiten getrennt wurde) Das wie gesagt einmal das hin und her schieben wäre für mich jetzt ein wenig großer Aufwand. Das würde ich sogar übernehmen. Der Tabview sieht im mobilen so aus, das er sich einfach nicht klappen lässt. Das heißt du hast den Blocksatz von Clarke/Roman UND dahintergeklatscht Clark/Serie. Wenn einer aber nur was zur Serie finden will stößt er für's erste auf Crake/Roman und denkt sich (als Schnellnachgucker) "Aha...hm die Info aus der Serie fehlt wohl." Des Weiteren haben wir ein Problem mit den Kategorien. Ich habe gesehen das es eine Trennung gibt zwischen der Kategorie Charaktere und Charaktere (Roman), was ich absolut super finde, und diese Trennung wurde auch in den Seiten Clarke/Roman und Clarke/Serie gemacht, nur auf dem Tabview wurde alles wieder zusammengemixt, sodass hier die Trennung der Kategorien wieder verschwamm und bei "Lies mehr" nicht mehr so dolle aussah. Ja Lexa die Olle :U Alles am Staffelfinale kaputt gemacht...ein Antagonist ist die auf jeden Fall. Es ist nur schwierig bei Charakteren wie Murphy, der ja irgendwie böse ist, mal gut und mal nicht oder Finn. Bei den Groundern gilt er ja auch als Antagonist, weil er die abgemurkst hat. Kurzes Zwischenthema: Was mir an den Kategorien auffällt ist, dass die Charaktere zwar in ihre Kats sortiert werden, aber die Artikel der Kategorien nicht erstellt werden und somit die ganze Struktur der Kategorie, die sich ja eigentlich wie so ein Baum aufzweigen soll, nicht vorhanden ist. Das habe ich hier beispielsweise mal getan: Kategorie:Charaktere und durch die Navigationsleiste oben kommt man ja auf diese Kategorie und wenn man nur nach weiblichen Charakteren oder verstorbenen sehen will, kann man einfach sich die Unterkategorie anschauen und vola hat man schon die jeweiligen Charaktere. Wie halt eine Baumstruktur. Das macht das Wikia strukturierter und man kommt besser ins stöbern, wenn man durch die Kategorien nach Artikeln ausschau halten will. Ascardia sagte: Zudem verfällt die Einteilung zwischen Roman und Serie bei vielen Charakteren weil sie in den Romanen zum Teil andere Namen haben! Es Charaktere gibt die nur in der Serie oder dem Roman vorkommt. Und die Charaktere die nur im Roman vorkommen sind bereits mit (Roman) /Roman gekennzeichnet. Ich hab die Seite (Serie) und (Roman) erstellt, da ich als "normaler" User nicht deine Befugnis hatte Seiten um zu benennen. Das Tool habe ich zwar, ist aber eigentlich nur für Admins gegeben. Da bräuchte ich eigentlich deine Bestätigung, das ich das machen kann, ansonsten missbrauche ich meine Rechte ohne Absprache mit dem Administrator und das möchte ich nicht. Ganz kurze Sache noch wegen dem Bücher/Serien-Unterschied: Hier im Game of Thrones Wikia haben die auch das selbe Problem und basteln einfach einen Absatz zu "In den Büchern" (Siehe Beispiel), weil auch dort vielerlei Handlungsstränge anders ablaufen in der Serie. Vielleicht ist es ne Überlegung, aber wie gesagt das überlasse ich dir. Du musst mir dann nur sagen, wie wir das mit den Kategorien anstellen, denn das Roman- und das Serienuniversum sind ja doch zwei verschiedene paar Socken oder geht es dir jetzt nur um die Vereinheitlichung "Charaktername/Serie" (oder Charaktername/Roman)? Wie gesagt sorry nochmal! Das war wirklich nicht böse gemeint und es war auch nicht meine Absicht irgendwie zusätzliche Arbeit zu machen.